Chapter 6 The bond?
by Hisoka Uchiha
Summary: okay thanks you my fatefull readers i'll make sure to tell the other writers that we should do more about this uh...well the title kinda says it all,very funny. there is a little uh..weirdness between Ryuu and Hisoka.


Ryuu: I have nothing to say.

Hisoka: what is that supposed to mean?

Yukiko: I'm scared to know…

Ryuu&Hisoka: YAY! YOU'RE HERE! glomps

Yukiko: GAHHHHHHH! THE PAIN!

Chapter 6 The Bond

The gang was doing great but, Ryuu seemed out of it. Until the day of the sleepover. While neji and hinata played ping-pong, Yukiko sipped on her tea peacefully, Ryuu quietly excused himself from the party. Hisoka noticed that he left the party and decided to follow him. She found him sitting under a tree. He seemed to be in deep thought and quickly snapped out of it when he heard a twig snap. "Oh Hisoka why are you not at the party?" he asked with a gentle smile on his face.

"Ryuu." she said ignoring his question. Ryuu turned his head away and did not respond. "Ryuu. Are you thinking of the time we met?" Hisoka asked sitting next to him. As soon as she said this Ryuu looked back at her with wide eye "Y-you do re-rem-mem-ber! You do!" he said happily as he circled his arms around her in a tight embrace. Hisoka of course expected this and happily returned the hug "Of coarse I remember its just that… Well I just."

"I know you haven't open up that much Hisoka. You were just nervous talking about it in front of Yukiko." Now just because she is an Uchiha does not mean that she does not have feelings. As the two hugged each other, Yukiko watched them from the doorway. 'Hisoka is hugging and is being nice. I guess she isn't a cold hearted bitch after all.' she thought as she saw different scenes of the people who she thought she figured out already. When Ryuu and Hisoka came back, they saw Yukiko in deep thought. 'Okay how much do I know about these guys? I know that Hisoka likes Ramen, training, and being alone. Her dislikes are…' her thoughts wondered off and then

she realized something she did not know what Ryuu likes, dislikes, and goals. "Hey Ryuu?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you like?"

"Mmm… Well I like my friends, training, dragons, and cooking and may I ask why you are asking this?"

"I'm just wondering. What about dislikes?"

"Dislikes? Well I dislike lies, seeing others in pain, people who are brats, and being betrayed and alone."

"Hey Ryuu do you have any goals in life?"

"Goals huh? I guess my goal is to not hurt others." he said looking at Yukiko. "It's just that I don't know that much about you."

"Well since that we are all bonding now lets play a game."

"Okay Ryuu what's the game?" Neji asked now joining in the group along with Hinata. "Easy Neji we are going to play… Truth or dare!"

Ryuu yelled excited of what was going to happen. "Sounds fun." Hisoka said sitting down on the ground. "Great I'll look for the bottle!" Ryuu said as he ran to search for an empty bottle. "I think I'm staying out of this guys." Yukiko said turning around to leave the room. "Whats the matter Yukiko? Scared?"

"I am not scared!"

"If you are not scared then you will play with us."

"No. I am not doing it and that is final."

"Y-Yukiko-chan maybe you should play."

"No Hinata I'm not going to!"

"Oh come on! It would mean so much for Ryuu."

"Hisoka no."

"Just do it Yukiko."

"Neji you're not agreeing with them are you!" Yukiko was out matched. "Alright, alright I'll play the stupid game."

At that time, Ryuu came running back with a bottle. "Okay everyone lets get in a circle." Hisoka said, "Okay who will spin first?" Yukiko asked looking to see if anyone would volunteer. "I'll spin." Neji said as he spun the bottle and it landed on Hinata. "Hinata truth or dare?"

"T-truth."

"Okay is it true that you had a crush on Naruto once?" Neji said, as Hinata blushed a bit. "Y-yes." Hinata soon span the bottle and it landed right on Yukiko. "T-truth or dare?" Yukiko thought this over for a minute until she said, "Dare."

"I-I dare you to kiss Neji-Kun."

"What! Hell no I am doing that!" Yukiko yelled 'Even though I want to' she thought. "A dares a dare." Hisoka said, "Fine." Yukiko replied and crawled over to Neji. Neji went stiff as Yukiko's face was getting close to his and then smooch! 'OMG' everyone thought as Neji and Yukiko were kissing. Yukiko then pulled away blushing hard just like Neji and sat back down. Then Yukiko spun the bottle and it landed Hisoka. "I am guessing your going with dare."

"Hell yes I am."

"Good cause now I am going to get my revenge!" Yukiko laughed and Hisoka blinked not knowing what Yukiko might do. 'She might make me say that I love my brothers while their in the room, or she might make me strip dance, or she might make me watch the dreaded Blues' Clues and- no! She would not do anything that low.'

"I dare you to…"

'Here it comes. Please let it not be Blues Clues!'

"Make out with Ryuu."

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

"You heard me."

"You sicko! Ryuu is my friend and has been for five years!" Hisoka shouted 'Okay scratch the Blues Clues! This is the worst!'

"Then it should not be a problem for you."

"Yukiko. Unlike all of us here we don't have anybody that we are seeing right now, so this dare is not aloud."

"Why?"

"Well, if I have my theories right to the boyfriend and girlfriend law that is considered cheating." Ryuu answered 'Yes! Thank you Ryuu!'

"Okay then Hisoka I dare you to say to your brothers that you love them." Yukiko said, grinning. 'NOOOOOOOO!' Hisoka thought. "Don't worry Hisoka I'll be with you."

"Thanks Ryuu, but I'll be fine."

Where Sasuke and Itachi are

"Hisoka what are you doing here?" asked Itachi as he lifted up an eyebrow. Hisoka looked down for a moment and then looked up and said "I love you Anki." and hugged him as much as it disgusted her she still had her pride. Itachi was of coarse shocked to hear those words and went stiff when she hugged him. Hisoka let go and saw Sasuke coming threw the door "Hisoka why are-" but every train of thought and words were cut off as Hisoka said, "I love you brother." and with that said she hugged him. Sasuke also went stiff at the hug and his eyes went wide. Hisoka then left the room with out further ado. Sasuke and Itachi stood there for a moment. "Must be her month." Itachi said, "Yeah." Sasuke agreed.

Back at sleepover

"Okay I did your stupid dare." Hisoka said as she spun the bottle and it landed right on Neji. "Truth or dare Neji?"

"Truth."

"Would you like to get involved with somebody now?" when Neji was asked this, he got a little blush on his face.

"Yes." Neji whispered but it was loud enough for everyone to hear. Yukiko wanted to know whom it was Neji wanted a relationship with. Neji spun the bottle and it landed on Ryuu. "Which one Ryuu?"

"I guess dare would be a good choice."

"I dare you make out with Hisoka!" Everyone looked at Ryuu expecting him to not do it. 'ugh.. what is it with people and that stupid dare..' hisoka thought rolling her eyes.

"Fine by me."

"EHHH!" everyone said in surprise.

Hisoka blinked not seeming fazed. "Okay Ryuu" she sighed before crawling over to Ryuu. Everyone watched as the girl sat down in-between ryuu legs "you better have had a mint before this."

"Oh don't worry I don't have dragons breath." Ryuu said smirking, leaning foreword. "Are you sure you don't." said Hisoka leaning back a bit. Ryuu grabbed her chin bringing her back "I'm sure." for some odd reason this made her blush slight. "cute.." he said bring hisoka's lips to his . Everyone gasped as Hisoka returned kiss moving closer to ryuu. ryuu was a little surprised at this action and slightly relaxed at this. Ryuu then went to deepen the kiss. 'Holy crap is this his first time!' Hisoka thought. Pretty soon it went to a tongue kiss and Ryuu was on top of Hisoka now. hisoka closed here eyes and moaned into the kiss. Ryuu was enjoying making the other squirm under him. he pinned the others arms above her head. this made the uchiha make a squeak sound into the kiss. Ryuu got a perverted idea and then thurst his hips against hisoka. making her gasp blushing brightly. another idea popped into his head as he slowly put his hands on her belly. the Uchiha struggled knowing exactly what was on the others mind. she gasped again as she felt her friends cold hand touch her hot flesh. it slowly moved up and was about to touch her chest when they heard a cough. Ryuu stopped and remembered were he and hisoka were. the cough had come from neji. Ryuu then got off hisoka who was panting. Ryuu was proud of himself as he saw that everyone was in awe. Hisoka had hid her face as she rolled over. "i…hate y-you Ryuu" she mumbled through her arms. yukiko was just surprised how into it the two got. 'this is why I sorta hate these kind of dares' hisoka thought as she went back to her spot in the circle with out looking at anyone.

there was a long pause before the others had got there thought back. "uuuh …yeah.." Yukiko said clearing her throat she felt really out of place and she knew she wasn't the only one. "well did you like the show?" Ryuu said smirking. Everyone just stared at him. "Oh don't be so surprised. Besides its not the first time somebody didn't dare us to do it." but that of course made Hisoka find her face even more red. "But sorry about that feeling up your shirt thing..i was just making sure my theory was correct.." hisoka looked up her black hair and pale skin was contrasted by a bright red plastered on her face. "oh and I was just making things up as I went. I never went futher then a kiss with a girl before." he said nodding. hisoka wanted to hit him but kept here cool. " oh and I'm already involved with someone" this made everyone's jaw drop. "as much as like you hisoka …I think it's best we stay friends" hisoka at that got up and stormed out of the room and all they heard were screams of rage. "…….. I think you went to far" yukiko sated as everyone nodded

end

Hisoka: wow ..that was a long chapter….is blushing

Ryuu: oh hey your back!!smiles

Hisoka: I can't believe you !!

Ryuu: what are you blaming me for you wrote that part!!

Hisoka : shhh!! they don't know that!! shifty eye

Yukiko: blushing madly I-i-i-i-I freaking k-kissed N-n-n-eji.

Hisoka&Ryuu: laughing madly What are you talking about? You liked it!

Yukiko: SHUT IT! still blushing madly isoHi


End file.
